View of 'The Future'
by nopembermu
Summary: Hanya sedikit menoleh kebelakang, ke masa-masa SMA dan tim terbaiknya. / #KageyamaProjectDay


Disclaimer: Haikyuu bukan punyaku, pinjam Kageyama dan Karasuno nya sebentar.

10735 character, just information. Pakai lagunya Wada Shunsuke. Nostalgia. Spesial untuk @terbukalahwijen dan @higawashi (on Twitter)

\--

Angin diujung Desember bertiup menyapa.

Kageyama Tobio memandang ke sekeliling sekolahnya ketika jaman SMA. Sekolah yang membawanya melaju hingga kejuaraan Nasional, di tempat ini ia menemukan teman-teman baik, disini dia mendapatkan tim terbaik yang tak pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Tim yang paling bekerja keras.

Tim bola voli SMA Karasuno.

.

.

.

"Paman..."

Kageyama merunduk untuk menemukan gadis kecil yang memegang tangannya, ia berkucir dua dengan rambut hitam dan tatapan cemerlang, memaksa Kageyama untuk berjongkok menyamai tinggi gadis kecil itu saking menggemaskannya, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Paman, dipanggil sama papa.."

Gadis itu menunjuk kearah belakang, yang serta merta membuat Kageyama mengikuti arah jari gadis itu menunjuk. Dan mereka berdiri disana. Menunggui Kageyama, dengan senyum paling Kageyama rindukan.

"Okaeri, Kageyama."

Suara yang menemani kageyama selama tiga tahun masa SMA-nya.

"Tadaima, minna-san."

.

.

.

Sudah lima tahun sejak ia meninggalkan Jepang, sejak Kageyama mendapat undangan bermain di klub yang selalu langganan masuk liga dunia, klub yang berdomisili di Brazil.

Ia berlatih keras, hingga menjadi salah satu setter terbaik di dunia.

Kini ia pulang.

.

.

.

Anak tadi yang memanggilnya itu adalah putri dari Sawamura Daichi, kaptennya dulu. Ia memiliki replika yang sangat mirip dengannya, terutama mata gadis itu. Mata nya Daichi sekali.

Mereka sedang berada di tempat makan yang dulu sering di kunjungi sehabis turnamen, tapi penjaganya sudah ganti. Yang mengelola adalah cucu dari ibu yang dulu selalu menjamu mereka makan.

"Umur berapa?" Kageyama menyengol pipi menggemaskan anak itu yang kini sedang dalam gendongan Tanaka—oh tentu saja Tanaka masih botak sekarang—yang sangat senang melihat keponakan nya ini, ia tambah atletis dibanding dalam ingatan Kageyama.

"Bulan depantiga tahun." Daichi menyentuh lembut kepala putrinya itu, "Lucu, kan?"

Bapak satu anak itu sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu guru di SMA, dan menjadi pembimbing klub voli, sangat cocok. Daichi memang selalu berdedikasi sejak dulu.

"Cantik, mirip denganmu." Komentar Kageyama sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya Daichi perempuan kau bilang cantik?" protes Hinata yang sekarang lebih tinggi. Sekarang dia menjadi Middle Blocker terbaik dari salah satu tim Tokyo, julukan Raksasa Kecil sudah melekat dengannya.

Sugawara tertawa mendengar perbincangan mereka, rasanya sudah lama sekali, "Lebih mirip ibunya, si Yui."

"Sugawara-san sekarang kau sibuk apa?" tanya Kageyama, ketika seniornya itu tersenyum cemerlang sekali.

"Aku bekerja di kementerian olahraga. Hanya pekerjaan membosankan dengan banyak laporan."

"Tentang voli?"

Sugawara Tertawa, "Apalagi?"

Mereka yang jarang memiliki kesempatan bertemu satu sama lain kini bisa berkumpul dengan nyaman, saling menceritakan pengalama mereka. Disnilah, tempat kageyama tidak pernah merasa sendiri.

.

.

.

Raja kesepian.

Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Selalu ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijabarkan dalam nickname yang selalu di tunjukan padanya. Tidak diterima di SMA pilihannya dan harus terdampar di SMA yang dijuluki tak bisa terbang lagi.

Pertemuan kageyama dengan keajaiban adalah lapangan olahraga 2 SMA Karasuno, di hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMA, ketika ia dan hinata menerima hukuman karena menerbangkan rambut kepala sekolah, sembilan tahun yang lalu.

 _ **I had walked a lonely road before**_ _ **Now I'm walking on the road I longed for**_ _ **I am not alone 'cause you will always be there**_ _ **There's no more lonesome king, anymore~**_

Tanaka dan Daichi selalu bilang, orang-orang yang ada di balik net bersamamu adalah rekan. Kita semua rekan.

Hari itu, Kageyama baru tahu apa makna rekan, sebenarnya.

 _ **What sort of view is on the other side of the wall**_

 _ **No exceptions, we're 'allies' on this side of the wall**_

 _ **We will definitely reach out the summit**_

 _ **'cause we are on the same team**_

 _ **Only the strong**_

 _ **Remain on the court~**_

.

.

.

"Kageyama, Brazil itu seperti apa?" Yamaguchi menyela dari sebrang meja, ia menguyang beberapa potong kentang goreng lalu meminum sesuatu dari mejanya.

"Ya, seperti Brazil."

Yamaguchi terlihat yang paling rapi diantara anak kelas satu lainnya, ia pekerja kantoran yang menurut pengakuannya tetap bermain voli. Karena di tempatnya bekerja ada semacam pertandingan voli tahunan, menurut pengakuan Yamaguchi.

Si tukang garem juga datang, ia baru saja tiba di Miyagi mmenggunakan kereta cepat, ia sekarang sedang menempuh S3-nya. Nggak heran, Tsukisima memang yang paling pintar dintara anggota Karasuno yang lain, "Kau pasti nggak bisa bergaul disana karena kau sangat lamban menguasai bahasa sana, kan?"

Memang benar sih.

Kageyama menyesap minumannya, "Disana banyak wanita dengan kulit eksotis."

"Aku melihat pertandinganmu di final, kau benar-benar keren, Kageyama! Namamu disebut terus sepanjangan siaran televisi jepang, mencolok sekali!" Yang mengomentari itu adalah salah satu libero terbaik yang dimiliki Tim Nasional jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nishinoya Yuu.

"Senpai, aku keren juga, kan?" Hinata merengek yang disambut tawa seisi ruangan.

Alumni voli SMA Karasuno menyumbang paling banyak perwakilan sebagai tim senior Nasional Jepang, tiga orang. Meski semuanya bukan pemain starter pada laga awal di piala dunia FIVB dan rencananya mereka juga akan tetap di turunkan pada perebutan mendali Olimpiade dua tahun kemudian.

Tiga orang pemain voli pro itu adalah, Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu, dan Hinata Shoyo.

.

.

.

 _ **I had everything but now I don't**_

 _ **I was scared to face myself, you know~**_

Hinata Shoyo adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Kageyama kenal dalam hidup. Masih sangat segar dikepala agaimana keras kepalanya ia meminta tos Kageyama untuk pertama kalinya, itu sembilan tahun lalu tapi terasa seperti baru kemarin.

Atau bagaimana ngototnya bocah jeruk itu menggunakan serangan cepat dengan membuka mata, ia dan kageyama bahkan harus saling mendiamkan selama lebih dari lima minggu, ketika mereka berlatih di training camp musim panas Tokyo.

Kekeras kepalaan itu, sekarang kageyama baru yakin, itulah letak keistimewaan Hinata.

 _ **I was blinded in the court**_

 _ **but always you were there**_

 _ **You never gave up anytime~**_

.

.

.

Enoshita izin keluar dulu sebentar, katanya ada sesuatu yang haru dibeli.

Sementara para gadis Karasuno yang sekarang menjadi wanita dewasa sdeang bercakap-cakap diujung meja. Yachi-san menjadi salah satu design grafis di tokyo, makanya tadi ia datang bersama Tsukisima karena sama-sama berdomisili Tokyo untuk sekarang. Dan mereka berdua belum should out. FYI saja. Kageyama mendengar dari Yamaguchi tadi bahwa Shimizu dan Sugawara sedang menjalin hubungan, tapi tidak tahu juga. Keduanya menolak memberi konfirmasi.

"Paman.." Puteri Daichi menarik-narik ujung baju Kageyama.

"Whoaa, kurasa dia menyukaimu, Kageyama." Asahi merinsek mendekat, sepertinya ia gemas pada anak Daichi yang kayak junior Daichi dalam versi perempuan.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil ya, Asahi-san?"

Azumane Asahi bermain di liga lapis dua, ia memiliki tim dan juga punya minimarket kecil di tengah kota Miyagi, ia terlihaat sederhana dan bahagia.

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka semua menggemaskan." Ia bercanda dengan Daichi-kecil, "Kau mau permen?"

Dengan semangat anak itu menjawab, "Mau!" dan segera mendapatkan cokelat setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau buat sendiri saja." Kageyama menjawab sejujurnya.

Dan yang diberi saran hanya tertawa. Mungkin Pulang dari sini Asahi harus ganti penampilan dan memberikan ibunya menantu. Semoga.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling rapuh tapi sekaligus menginspirasi, jawabannya pasti Azumane Asahi. Spikenya kuat.

Kalau ditanya siapa senior yang paling Kageyama sukai, jawabannya pasti Sawamura Daichi. Ia adalah pemimpin tegas dan sabar. Ia jarang melakukan kesalahan dan refleknya bagus, sampai sekarang.

Kalau ditanya siapa senior yang paling banyak membantunya, jawabannya barang tentu Sugawara Koushi, intuishi dan daya analisisnya bagus, selalu menyemagati kala hrasa rapuh dan tidak percaya diri menyerang.

Kageyama belajar banyak di tim SMA-nya. Ilmunya masih ia pakai sampai sekarang.

 _ **What sort of view is on the other side of the wall**_

 _ **Can you feel there is always**_

 _ **Teammates behind you**_

 _ **We have no time to lose**_

 _ **We rise up every time we fail**_

 _ **Only the strong**_

 _ **Can reach out to the summit ~**_

.

.

.

"Boleh minta perhatiannya sebentar." Tsukisima menginterupsi seluruh meja hingga perhatian tertuju pada tempatnya duduk, "Karena semuanya ada disini, aku akan memberi pengumuman sedikit."

Yachi maju bersebelahan dengan Tsukisima, wangi stroberi menyapu indera penciuman kageyama ketika Yachi sekilas lewat, ternyata gadis itu tidak berubah sebanyak Kageyama kira.

"Kami akan menikah."

Berkat pengumuman itu, seluruh alumni yang menghadiri pertemuan itu bersorak antara kaget, tidak percaya, dan yang paling banyak sih rasa senang. Dan mereka bertepuk tangan setelahnya.

"Sialan kau Tsukisima, kau menyalipku duluan!" Noya teriak-teriaj diikuti Tanaka.

"Sialan Tsukisima Sialan!"

"Lho, apa salahku kalau aku laku duluan?" salty, itu nama tengah Tsukisima Kei

Kageyama melirik Hinata yang sepertinya maih belum bisa menerima gebetan jaman SMA-nya tertikung rekan setim-nya sendiri. Apa munglin hinata juga masih memendam perasaan? Wah sayang sekali, kau telat.

"Kau patah hati?" senggol kageyama, setengah berbisik. Takut yang lain dengar, nanti jadi gosip yang tidak-tidak buat kedua calon pengantin baru ini.

"Nggak." Hinata menggeleng, "Kalau Yachi-san bahagia. Aku nggak masalah." Pria itu tersenyum pada kageyama, "Lagipula ada pertandingan yang harus kita menangkan, ya, kan, kageyama?"

"Benar."

.

.

.

 _ **Isn't "Defeat" more like a crunch time**_

 _ **Should to overcome**_

 _ **Whether you can stand up after falling~**_

Karasuno pernah mengalami kekalahan yang tak terlupakan, sembialn tahun lalu, di gedung olah raga Sendai, pada babak penyisihan Inter-high, melawan Aoba Johsai.

Mereka juga pernah mengalami frustasi.

Sebagian dari mereka pernah lari dari kenyataan, namun pada akhirnya kemabli satu sama lain.

Mereka pernah takut.

Mereka pernah hampir kalah.

Mereka pernah merasa tak berguna.

Mereka pernah.

Untuk kemudian saling menyemangati, saling mendukung, mencari cara, bertahan dalam kekacauan, memaafkan, berlatih, di hukum, mencoba lagi, meciptakan, menguatkan satu sama lain, belajar, berdedikasi.

Nishinoya selalu bilang, Kalian hanya perlu melihat kedepan. "Bagian belakang kalian sudah kulindungi."

Tanaka yang tidak pernah bosan bilang, "Karena aku adalah senpaimu, percaya padaku!"

Sugawara berulang kali mengingatkan, kita tim hebat.

Tsukisima yang sekuat tenaga memblok semua serangan, meski senyum sombong menyebalkannya selalu muncul di akhir.

Enoshita yang selalu berusaha menjadi kapten yang bisa diandalkan.

Yamaguchi yang tidak bosan berlatih servis hingga pro dan membawa mereka ke nasional.

Kapten selalu berambisi, kita bisa terbang lagi dan meraih puncak.

Membungkam siapapun yang mengatakan kalau Karusuno adalah pesaing yang jatuh ataupun gagak yang tidak bisa terbang.

Kageyama pernah berada di tim luarbiasa ini.

 _ **"I'll receive it all"**_

 _ **He's shouting out by my side**_

 _ **"You are not alone anymore"**_

 _ **The voice echoes in my heart**_

 _ **"I'll bring every single one to you"**_

 _ **He's shouting out by my side**_

 _ **These legs will ovgercome any walls~**_

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat hari ulang tahun~"

Sebuah kue cokelat besar dibawa Enoshita memasuki ruangan, diikuti seluruh nyanyian selamat ulang tahun oleh rekan-rekannya. Kageyama masih belum sadar kalau yang dirayakan ulang tahun adalah dirinya, sebelum kue berlilin angka 25 itu disodorkannpadanya, ditagihuntuk segera meniupnya.

Ya, sejujurnya 22 Desember itu memang sering terlupakan begitu saja.

"Kageyama! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Kageyama, Bagaimana rasanya jadi pemain terhebat dunia waktu umurmu masih dua lima?"

"Kageyama ajak aku ke Brazil!"

"Kageyama kenalkan aku pada wanita cantik."

Kageyama tidak bisa berkata-kata sudah berapa Desember ia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya?

.

.

.

Dan... mereka pernah, naik diatas podium tertinggi ketika mereka memenangkan turnamen musim semi di panggung nasional.

 _ **We will see "The view from the summit"**_

\--

Note :

AKHIRNYA HAHAHAH. Sambil dengerin lagu kesukaanku ost nya haisute gubahan Wada Shunsuke yang pas bagian Winner and Loser pas Hinata ada adegan terbang terbangan. Suka banget lagu itu sumpah :3 maaf ya jelek hehehe aku tuh paling gabisa nulis narasi kenapa ya? Ada yang mau bantu aku atau nasehatin akunya? Huhu.


End file.
